Secrets That We Keep
by Cenobite829
Summary: Trina wants to use Robbie's little sister in a school assignment but she finds out a secret that will change everything. After she tells the rest of the gang how will they all take it and why is Cat so hurt?
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**A/N: I've been away from this fandom for a long while and finally decided to return. What brought it on that I return is I went to look and see what Tribbie stories there were. Now my settings were all ratings, all word counts, English, and complete. There were only 28 stories, and only three of those were multichapter. I wrote two of them. So I'm coming back to write some more Tribbie and help boost it up. **

Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 1

Surprise

"Why do I have to have a child? Can't I just do the scene with someone on their knees acting like a child?" Trina Vega asked, well more liked begged, her teacher. Trina was an 18 year old latina senior at the prestigious Hollywood Arts Preforming School. It was the premier preformance school on the west coast. It was amazing to people that she had made it this long in there as she didn't seem that talented. The truth was that she was a competant actor but she liked to blame others for her short comings. It was the writer or the lighting or the costumes or her fellow actors that brought her down.

Her complaints this time were due to Mrs. Dawes hanging out assignments that said that each student needed to act out a scene with a young child to show where the old saying came from. "The two groups you don't work with in Hollywood are animals and children."

"No Ms. Vega. You will do what the assignment is or you will fail. End of discussion." Mrs. Dawes said in a voice that would broke no sighed and stormed out. She had no idea where she was going to find a young kid to act with. She got to the Asphalt Cafe and slammed her books at an empty table. She sat down roughly and ate a small container of yogart. She fumed as she tries to figure out what to do. She could hear her sister and her friends talking at another table.

"So are you all coming over tonight for movie night?" Her sister asked. Tori Vega was sweet, popular, and talented and it drove Trina crazy. She had everything that Trina wanted but she got it with almost no effort.

"Yeah we'll be there." Andre said answering for the others. He was an African American boy that was a very talented singer and songwriter. In fact he was paired with Trina which led to him meeting Tori and them becoming friends. The rest of the kids he was speaking for were Cat Valentine, a goofy but extreamly talented girl, Beck Oliver, the most sought after boy in school, Jade West, a mean girl that could out sing almost anyone and wasn't bad with making movies either, and Robbie Shapiro, a weird and strange teen that got in because he was good with his puppet Rex. In fact the next person to speak was Robbie.

"Actually I can't make it. I have to watch my little sister tonight." the nerd said. Suddenly Trina's interest was peaked. If he has a little sister then she should be able to force him into letting her work with the brat and if not him surely his parents would make her. She still knew where the nerd lived after that thing with her one woman show so she would head over there after school. It seems like her day was picking up.

After school Robbie drove himself home and walked in with a sigh. He had the day's mail in his hand and was sorting it into important and junk. Junk went into the trash and he brought the important mail into a room that looked like a study. He laid it on the desk and then glanced at the clock. He still had thirty minutes before he had to go so he sat behind the desk and started sorting and opening the mail. As he was figuring out how to balance his budget there was a knock at the door. Glancing at the time and seeing that it was still early he got up and walked to the door. Much to his surprise Trina was on the other side. For the longest time he had a crush on her but after months of trying and his feelings going unreturned he finally gave up on it.

"Can I help you Trina?" He asked politely. She scoffed at him and pushed past him to get into the room. Robbie just shook his head and waited to see what she had to say.

"Where are your parents?" She demanded.

"Not here and if you could excuse me my sister will be here soon." he said motioning for her to go to the door. Trina stood firm and put a hand on her hip.

"That is what I need to talk to them about. See I got an assignment and I need a little kid for it. I want to use your sister for it."

"Well you can't so you can have a nice day." He said as sternly as he could. Trina just shot him a withering glare.

"Well seeing as your not her parent you don't have final say." She said matter of factly. Before he could answer a horn was blown outside. Robbie opened the door and soon a curly haired little girl of about four ran towards the house. Without any hesitation Robbie dropped to one knee and scooped her up when she got to him. She grinned, showing off her missing teeth, before speaking.

"Hi Daddy! I had fun today. I finger painted and drew and played on the slide. Can I have a cookie?" She asked. She was full of energy and went from one topic to the next with no breaks. Robbie just smiled.

"Now Angel you can have one cookie but I need you to go to your room and change into your play clothes." He said setting her down.

"Ok Daddy. I'll tell Boston all about my day." She took off to her room, not even sparing a glance towards Trina. Trina for her part stood shocked in his living room. Robbie just sighed but looked her in the eye.

"As you can see I am her father so I have the right to tell you no. Now leave please." He said as calmly as he could. Trina walked out in complete and utter shock. The entire drive home she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Robbie had a daughter. At first she thought that maybe the little girl was acting but that didn't make sense when she really looked at it. The girl didn't even know she was there and said it like it was what she did every day. So that meant that Robbie Shapiro had a daughter which meant that he had sex. Some where out there was a woman that had slept with that nerd and had his child. The thought made her shiver in disgust. When she pulled into her drive way she walked in and saw all of her sister's friends already there. She turned off the movie and held up her hand when they all protested.

"Hey shut up. I have something improtant for you all to hear." She said loudly and they all fell silent, at least for a little. "Did you guys know that Robbie has a kid?" She asked. They all looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked. "Robbie has a little sister but no child."

"Yeah that would mean that someone slept with him and we know that that would never happen." Jade added.

"I'm telling you I just saw them together at his house. She calls him Daddy and everything."

"No you are mistaken. He would've told us something like that." Andre said trying to wrap his head around it. This whole time Cat just sat there quietly. As they argued she slowly stood up and walked over to Trina. When she spoke everyone fell quiet.

"Take me to him. I want to see this for myself." Cat's voice was barely a whisper. Trina nodded her head and soon they were driving, taking two cars as everyone wanted to see this. They pulled into the driveway in front of the modest one story home and they all got out to see the truth of what they were told.

They walked up and rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened and there stood Robbie wearing a bright pink apron and holding a spatula. He looked at them all wide eyed as a small voice called out.

"Daddy I want my butterfly!" Robbie sighed and waved them in as he went back to the kitchen. Sitting in a high chair at the table was the adorable little girl wearing a set of jean overalls and a pink shirt. Her chestnut color hair was curly and hung down to her shoulders. The gang walked in and looked at little one. She was getting ready to eat but she looked at them all and smiled. Her blue eyes caught the light and they sparkled as she took everyone in. "Hi! I'm Angel!" She shouted to them.

"Angel indoor voice." Robbie called out from the kitchen as he cooked. Angel tried to turn around in her chair.

"But Daddy there are new people here." She said as if it excused everything. She then turned her attention to the new people. "What are your names?" She asked happily.

"I'm Tori and this is my sister Trina."

"I'm Andre" He said waving at her.

"I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend Jade." Beck said with a smile. Jade was still in utter shock that someone had slept with Robbie to even really acknowledge the little girl. Angel turned her gaze to Cat to get her name but Cat walked right past her. She walked over to Robbie and cleared her throat. When Robbie looked up at her she slapped him across the face. Before he could say anything she screamed at him.

"How could you?! You're supposed to be my best friend but you never told me this! What you didn't think I could handle it? That I was just a flake that wouldn't be there for you?" She shouted. Robbie just looked at her and once she was done he looked her in the eye and asked one question.

"When's my birthday?"

"May 17th." She said immideatly. Robbie just shook his head.

"My birthday is March 19th. You have never once come to anything I have done for my birthday. After Angel was born I stopped even celebrating my birthday and you still didn't notice. None of you did." He said looking at the group of them. Only Jade met his gaze. "So yes I never told you that I had a daughter because I wasn't sure you would even care. I'm just the nerd that hangs around you guys remember." With that he finished fixing his daughter's food, two pancakes that looked like butterfly wings with a sausage link in the middle as the body. The designs on wings were made with chocolate chips and strawberries. He set it down in front of her and Angel forgot all of the drama for her butterfly. He looked at the rest of them. "Would you guys like some too? I have plenty."

After they all said yes he got back to work. Soon they all had their own butterflies and he took a seat and watched them. As they ate the questions he figured was coming did.

"So who was she?" Jade asked. Robbie sighed and drank his water.

"Not in front of Angel. It is a long and painful story." He said eating his salad. He couldn't eat pancakes normally. He thanked God that his daughter didn't inherit his allergies.

"Well how about an easy one. What is her full name?" Tori asked. Before he could speak up Angel answered.

"Angel Rose Shapiro. Daddy says I am his fairy." She said happily. Robbie looked at her with such fondness that everyone there could see the love he felt for his daughter.

"So when is your birthday Angel?" Andre asked starting to really like the little girl.

"October 11th." She said was October 20th so they had missed her birthday. "Daddy took me to the zoo and that is where I got Boston."

"Who is Boston?" Beck asked.

"My tiger. He protects me during the night." She said as if it was the most serious thing in the world. Beck nodded and they asked her what her favorite color was, dark purple, and her favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants. After dinner Robbie went to give her a bath and then put her to bed. He walked out of her room to see his friends stretched out in his living room. He got a soda and took a seat.

"I know you have questions. I ask that anything I say here stays here. This is my life and I don't want it messed up by a bunch of busybodies who think they know better then me what Angel needs. Do you agree?" He asked looking around. They all nodded. Trina was figuring that if she hears him out and maybe babysits a little he'll let her use his daughter. She was so cute that she would easily pass.

"Ok so here is the story of Angel."

**A/N: So next chapter will be the story of where Angel came from. Now here is something I made this story with three main characters Cat, Robbie, and Trina. The reason is that I don't know which pairing I really want to do. I figure I'll let the story play out and we'll see. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thank you all.**


	2. The Past Revisted

**A/N: So far one vote for Tribbie and one for Cabbie. No idea where it will go but it should be fun to find out.**

Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 2

The Past Revisited

"I didn't always use to live in Hollywood. Before we moved here I lived in Aspen. Living in a tourist town is so different then living here. During the summer it was so boring but once the snow started there were so many people around. I was thirteen when I met her." Robbie said as he sat down and began his story. Everyone sat and gave him their full attention. His eyes kind of glazed over as he spoke again, as if reliving another life.

"Her name was Sarah. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. Those were the first thing I noticed about her. See Aspen stays snowy well into April and Sarah and her family showed up in late March, when her school had their Spring Break. She was with her sisters and maybe a few cousins, I don't really remember. Anyway I was a complete and utter nerd, big shock right, so when she started to show me attention I thought I had lucked out. How wrong I was."

"You see her and her sisters had the "perfect" way to make sure they stayed STD free. They only slept with nerds. I was barely 13 so this beautiful girl flirting, touching, and even kissing me boosted the hell out of my ego. Then one night before she left she got me alone and things started getting really hot and heavy. When she tried to go for sex I refused. I barely knew her and I didn't want to have a one night stand. I was raised better then that. She wouldn't take no for an answer so she drugged me." Robbie said laying his head back on the couch. He wouldn't tell them how violated he felt, how used he felt. It took him most of the past four years to actually start to believe he was worth anything. It is why he never complained at what his friends did. He figured it was all he deserved. Lane had really helped him see that it wasn't his fault but even that was an uphill battle. Even Rex, who at one time was a source of comfort, became cold and cruel to him. The insults Rex threw at him where what he thought he deserved. Rex was literaly his self hate. He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard the collective gasp the group let out. He quickly wiped his eyes from the tears brought on by remembering and he continued on with his story.

"When she left I thought that was the end of it but in July she sent me a letter with two ultrasound pictures. She said it was mine and if I didn't get her money she would tell the cops that I raped her. I went to my dad and he called his lawyer. I told them what had happened to me and his lawyer just nodded and went off to where ever Sarah lived. I was told it was taken care of. He got a confession to what they had done to me and said I could charge her with rape. In that one moment I had a sudden thought and told him I wouldn't do it if she signed over parental rights to me. After a lot of talk we got it done. October 11th my angel entered the world. I took one look at her and that was her name." He said. Everyone was quiet as they took in his story. Tori was the first one to ask a question.

"So why didn't you tell us about her?"

"For the longest time it was because I didn't want to explain about her. Then it was because I didn't want to hurt Angel." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean hurt her? I would never hurt such a sweet girl." Cat said getting upset.

"Cat for you she would be a new toy. You would be here everyday for a few weeks and then you would lose interest in her. Then I have to answer her when she asks me where you are. I can't hurt her like that. My parents barely talk to me, my grandparents disowned me completely, and her other set of grandparents are the same. Even though she is only four she knows on some deep personal level it is because she is here with me. I strive to keep her as a happy lovable little girl and I'll move heaven and hell before I let someone hurt her even unintentionally. It is why I won't let Trina use her for her assignment. She would work with her everyday and then after her grade comes in she would move on to her next thing and I'll have to pick up the pieces." Robbie explained. Trina and Cat had no rebuttel for what he said. Neither one of them could say that it wouldn't happen just like he said. He looked at all of them. "Now please listen if you are not going to be here for the long haul then please as my friend just leave. Don't drop back in. I'll see you guys when I can and at school but don't confuse my daughter by being around for a while and then leaving from our lives." With that he got up and walked into the kitchen and started to clean. The others stayed in the living room for a little before they started to talk.

"This is incredible. He has a kid." Beck said still shocked. The others agree but then Cat spoke up.

"He is wrong. He is doing this all on his own and he is using Angel as a way to push everyone away." She said softly. Everyone looked at her shocked at how deep she was talking when Jade nodded.

"His whole family has abandoned him. Who knows that bitch did to him mentally when she took advantage like she did. The only person he knows will never leave him is Angel so he wants to protect her from any pain." Jade said sounding like she knew what it was like. The others just nodded and then Tori lit up.

"Then we prove him wrong. We come and show him that we are his friends. I know we haven't been in the past but we have to change. I know I'm going to help him." She said excitedly. The others quickly agreed, except for Trina. Trina looked lost in thought. "Trina?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she started out of her thoughts.

"Are you in for helping Robbie?" Tori asked. She already knew the answer would be no but she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Trina looked at her for a long minute before standing up. She walked towards the door. She looked back at Robbie, who she could see cleaning the kitchen, and shook her head before heading out and leaving. No one looked shocked as they heard her car drive away.

"That answers that. Now what should we do to help?" Andre asked. They started to discuss what to do and soon they had a plan. When Robbie walked back out they all looked at him. "We want to help." Andre said looking at his friend.

Robbie looked pained for a while before speaking. "Look I still am not sure this is a good idea but if you want to then what you can do is start coming over now and then. Not everyday but once or twice a week is fine. Let Angel get used to you not always being here that way if you have to stop coming for a while it isn't that big of a shock." The others agreed and left for the night.

The next morning Robbie walked into his daughter's room and gently shook her.

"Wake up my fairy." He said softly. Angel opened her blue eyes and smiled at her daddy. She gave him a hug and then made her bed, well pulled the blanket up. She put her dark purple tiger with pink stripes on her pillow.

"Boston kept all the bad dreams away." She said happily. Robbie chuckled and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"Ok go cut on the music and I'll get breakfast ready." He said. She took off and soon the sounds of Boston's "Foreplay/Long Time" was heard through out the house. Robbie hummed it as he fixed her cereal and some fruit. He made himself some oatmeal and sat at the table as Angel danced in the living room singing the song, slightly off key but so full of energy that Robbie couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love. She ran over and took a seat and started to eat happily. After breakfast they went to get dressed and soon Robbie was waiting for the bus that took her to daycare. She picked a flower for her teacher and got on the bus with a smile. Robbie waved goodbye and then he got into his car and was soon heading for school. Lane had set up that his study period would be his first class so he didn't have to be at school until after Angel was at daycare.

After school Robbie told everyone to come over the next day as he needed to clean the house. They all agreed and Robbie was expecting a nice quiet night at home but it seems that life had other plans. Shortly after Angel came home and he was making her snack there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to a huge stack of presents. Well it was huge stack of presents being held by someone. Robbie quickly started grabbing presents to see who it was and was shocked at seeing Cat standing there. She just giggled at him.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked playfully as she walked in. Robbie just stepped to the side before really looking at her. She was in a nice white dress that she wasn't wearing at school. It looked beautiful against her lightly tanned skin and really offset her red hair. In one word she was beautiful.

"What are you doing here Cat?" He asked, his voice squeaking a little. Cat just smiled and set the rest of the presents down. She didn't answer him instead she walked over to Angel.

"Hello I never told you who I was yesterday. I'm Cat." She said happily. Angel grinned up at her and answered in almost the same tone.

"Oh I love cats and your hair is really pretty. Maybe Daddy will let me make my hair purple because that is my favorite color."

"Well mine is the color of red velvet cupcakes. I love them!" Cat explained.

"Oh I've never had one before. Are they really good?" Angel asked.

"Oh yes. Maybe later this week if your daddy says it is ok I'll bring you one."

"Daddy is it ok?" Angel turned to him with big pleading eyes. Robbie knew he had no defence to that and when Cat did the same look his little bit of control was lost. He would give them anything right then just to see them smile.

"Yeah it is ok but it would be for after dinner." He said trying to sound like a parent but unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. Angel and Cat cheered and started to talk more. Robbie moved the presents into his room and when asked he told Cat it was to save them for when everyone came over on Saturday. She pouted but nodded before giggling and helping Angel in her room.

They had dinner together and then Cat bathed Angel before they both put her to bed. Robbie pulled out his guitar and played her a soft lullabye. What he didn't notice was Cat looked at him almost as if seeing him for the first time. When Angel was asleep he walked out and gave Cat a hug.

"Thanks for coming over."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and started to walk away.

"Hey Cat." Robbie started. Cat turned around and smiled. "I have an audition tomorrow afternoon. Would you mind being here to get Angel off the bus?" He asked her.

"Kay kay, I got her. Night."

"Night." Robbie said as he walked her out.

Meanwhile across town at the Vega household Trina sat in her bedroom trying to get rid of the feeling of guilt that Robbie had put into her. Of course she was just going to use her to get a good grade but somehow with out it being voiced she was ok with it. Now all she could think about was how horrible she was for it.

'Damn him. Damn him straight to hell for making me feel like this. I just want to secure my future. How bad can that really be. I hate him. That is all there is to it. And with me unable to get a kid I'll have to make sure that do well at the audition tomorrow.' She thought as she started trying to focus on the scene she had to read which was a submarine sinking and she was supposed to kiss the Captain. Hopefully she would at least get a hot guy for it. With that thought to keep her happy she went to bed.

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, put this in their favorites, or set up an alert. It makes me really happy and I want to write more for you guys. Second don't try to figure out when this is supposed to happen episode wise as I'll pick and choose as I need the story elements. Also while this is feeling like a Cabbie story it is not set in stone. Who knows what will happen next chapter?**

**Two little funfacts when it came to writing this chapter:**

** Robbie got his daughter was inspired by the Starman comic from the nineties. Jack Knight, the Starman at the time, was captured by the new Mist and while he was unconscious she raped him and had a son. I of course took out the comic book elements but I really wanted it to be something like that as I don't think Robbie would have a one night stand.**

** it was going to be Trina with all the gifts but I honestly couldn't get it to work where it didn't seem like she was trying to buy her way into Angel's life to use her, something Robbie would never allow. So it became Cat because her doing that makes sense.**

**Please read and review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't.**


	3. Auditions

Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 3

Auditions

Trina sat in her car in a stunned silence. Her audition was different then she could've ever imagined. She had to work with Robbie, which was just the world kicking her while she was down. So they preformed the scene and then it came to the kiss. She figured it would be horrible but she wasn't ready for what happened. When their lips touched it was like a bolt of lightning ripped through her. When they broke apart she was panting and she noticed that he was too. All she wanted to do was pull him into another kiss but the teacher was talking telling them it was a good scene and she would let them know. They walked out together, their arms brushing against each other. When they got into the hall she tried to speak to him but Robbie simply shook his head and walked away. That led her to where she was now. She could see his car and was waiting for him. It only took about ten more minutes before he came out. She pulled her car up so he couldn't move his and got out of her car.

"We need to talk." She said to him. He tired ignore her but she wouldn't let up. "Robbie talk to me!"

"Why? Why do we need to talk?" He asked looking at her. As she looked into his eyes she saw several things, fear, anger, and something else that she knew all too well lust. Trina knew that guys wanted her but normally it was just for a night. She understood that so she used it to her advantage. She figures that this was all she needed with Robbie. One night to give into to her lust and then she would be over it. So she put that plan in motion.

"Because I know that you felt something during that kiss." She said getting closer to him. Robbie tried to keep a hard look on his face but she could see his breathing quicken by her closeness. He tried to push past her but being a gentleman he put no real strength into it. He turned his head and tried a different tactic.

"It was just a stage kiss. I was acting."

"See I would believe that if it wasn't for how dialated your eyes were after the kiss. You were turned on more than you let on."

"Of course I was. I was kissing a beautiful girl." He said looking at her. Trina smiled at his words.

"So you think I am beautiful?" She asked coyly.

"Only on the outside." He answered with a completely straight face. Trina shrugged her shoulders to hide how much that statement hurt.

"Robbie I'll I'm asking for is a date. What do you have to lose?" She asked as her fingers trailed along his collar. She saw him swallow hard and she smiled. No matter what he said he still wanted her.

"I don't have time. Not with having to take care of Angel." He said sounding desprate.

"You have someone taking care of her now. Just leave her with them and we'll go get something to eat." She said as she ran her hands through his hair, which was softer then she would've thought. He closed his eyes and seemed to take in the feeling of her hands and her scent, wild roses, before he shook his head.

"I can't tonight."

"Ok we'll make plans for later." She said and she kissed him. Once again it was a kiss of passion and fire and almost animalistic need. Ron's hands found their way down to her backside and he gave it a squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and she felt the bludge in his pants that let her know that he was turned on. Someone honking their horn made them break apart but they both were breathing heavily and his hands were still on her butt and her's were still in his hair. She went to her car and with one last smile to him she left. He took a bit longer to get composed before he got in his car and headed for home.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cat got to Robbie's house about twenty minutes before Angel got home. She was told the rules by Robbie and the first thing she did in her head was to figure which she could bend and which had to be listened to. Having figured that out she walked around his house and looked at the pictures of Angel as she grew up to the bright and happy four year old she is. It hurt her heart that there were no pictures of Angel with anyone other than her father.

As she looked she heard a horn honk and she ran out the door to see the bus drop off Angel. The little girl ran to Cat and smiled. Cat nodded in approval of her purple dress and little black shoes. Her hair was done in a fancy french braid and it suddenly hit Cat why Robbie seemed to know so much about makeup, hair, and fashion. She smiled and looked at Angel.

"Ok sweetie you need to go change into play clothes." Cat said. Angel nodded and took off. She came out in a pair of jeans and an oversized tshirt. She was now wearing sandles and Cat almost started laughing at her purple toenails.

"Can I have a snack Cat?" she asked as she shook out her braid and her hair curlied back up naturally.

"What would you like?" she asked beaming at the four year old.

"Goldfish!" She shouted and then she took off down the hall to the kitchen. Cat took off after her and scooped her up. Angel let out a giggle and she tired to reach the Goldfish box but Cat always pulled her back just before she did. After she gave Angel some crackers and she ate them, humming the Jaws theme. After that Angel dragged Cat into her room, decorated in soft purples and blues, and showed off her toys.

While she had many toys and dolls she only had three stuffed animals. A Bengal tiger on her bed, the much mentioned Boston. There was also a pink horse on her dresser and a gorilla on the night stand.

"So who are your friends?" Cat asked.

"Well this is Boston, that is Rush," She said pointing to the gorilla, "and this is Journey." She said going over and squeezing her horse. Cat greeted each one and then thought about their names.

"Why are they named after bands?"

"Because they are my favorite. Me and Daddy listen to them every morning." Angel explained as if it was simple. They played together and had a tea party until they heard the front door open. Then like a shot Angel was down the hall and leaping into Robbie's arms. Robbie must have known it was going to happen as he set down the pizza he was carrying. He scooped her up and gave her a hug and kiss. He smiled at Cat and soon it was the same nightly routine, dinner, bath, and then bed. Robbie once again sang her a lullabye but this time Cat joined him. Their voice blended perfectly and their harmony put Angel to sleep faster then normal. They walked out into the living room.

"So how was the audition?"

"It wasn't bad. I had to kiss someone for it." He said as he took a seat. She sat on the opposite end of the couch and looked at him. She tried to hide the sudden feeling that hit her and didn't worry about it right then.

"Oh and who was it?" She asked trying to sound normal.

"Just some girl at school." He said avoiding the question. Cat didn't let it drop.

"Which one?"

"trina." he mumbled. Cat got closer and leaned in very close to him.

"Who?" she asked coyly. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"Trina."

"Trina? Trina Vega? You kissed her?" Cat asked, well more liked shouted at, Robbie as she almost fell off of the couch.

"Yeah I did." He said motioning for her to quiet down.

"That must have been horrible for you." Cat said trying to comfort him.

"Actually it wasn't that bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked getting upset. Robbie just shook his head and looked out the window as he answered.

"That I liked it and so did she. She wants to go out on a date with me."

"Please all she wants to do is use you." Cat said starting to get mad.

"Of course she does. If I had to guess she either wants a one night stand or a chance to use Angel in her project. Now I'm not saying she will get either but at least I can understand where she is coming from." Robbie said as he looked at the now fuming Cat. "The real question is what do you want?" Cat's face suddenly changed to shock at that question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Oh come on Cat. You are many things but stupid isn't one of them. You know what I mean." He said starting to get upset.

"No I don't." She insisted.

"Yes you do but if you want to continue to play stupid then leave. I don't have time for it. I need to finish my homework and then get some sleep. Please don't come back until Saturday." He said as he walked into the kitchen and began to clean up from dinner. There was hardly anything to clean but it gave him a chance to get away from the tears in Cat's chocolate eyes. She stormed out of the house but didn't go home. No she drove until she arrived at Jade's house. She had sent her a text and found out that Jade was at home. She got up and walked up. Before she could even knock the door opened and Jade motioned for her to come in. They walked in to her room and took a seat.

"What's up?" Jade asked completely bored. She really didn't care but Cat let her vent all the time so she decided to return the favor.

"I just came from Robbie's and he accused me of not being honest with why I was over there."

"Why were you over there?" Jade asked looking at her.

"I was helping him by watching Angel and that's all. I'm not like Trina who just wants him for her own selfish reasons."

"What does any of this have to do with Trina?" Jade asked starting to get interested.

"Robbie had to kiss her during an audition and she told him that she felt something in the kiss and now wants to take him on a date. She is just trying to use him." She said flopping on Jade's bed and almost growling out that last part.

"And why are you upset? I mean yeah it sucks that puppet boy wants the loser but why should that effect...Oh my god you like him!" Jade said harshly as she looks at her sometimes friend.

"What? No I...It isn't like that." She said very defensively.

"Sure it isn't. It explains everything. Why you got so mad when you found out about his daughter and why you are so upset now. God that is somewhat gross." She said turning a little green.

"And why is that? Is it because he is Robbie? Well believe me I think he is just as good if not better then Beck. At least if I was with Robbie I wouldn't have to worry about him doing things that he knows piss me off just for the reaction." Cat screams at Jade as she sits up. Jade looks at her pissed.

"Beck does that because we both find angry sex outstanding. And at least Beck has a backbone while Robbie is just a rug. I bet Trina will have him in bed in a week because she'll brow beat him into it." Jade said getting nose to nose with Cat. Cat looked into her blue eyes before suddenly breaking down into tears. She sat hard on the floor and just cried. Normally Jade wouldn't care but she saw that Cat did care for the nerd so she rubbed her back.

"It is all true. She'll get him and I'll just be the ditz that he doesn't want to be around. What am I going to do?" She asked Jade. Jade sighed and wondered why she let herself get pulled into this. God she was becoming like Vega.

"You'll try to win him first. But the first thing you need to do is be honest with yourself and admit why you are there. It isn't just to help out a friend." Jade said. She then held up her hand when Cat went to speak. "I don't want to hear it. Oh God do I not want to hear it. Also you will not come around here talking about what you two get up to if you start dating. We may be friends but there is only so much I'll take from you." Cat nodded and headed out feeling at least a little better. She now knew what she had to do. She had to win Robbie.

**Thank you for all of the reviews. This is incredble to get 10 reviews to each chapter. I hope that keeps up. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make sure this flowed right. I hope I get 10 more reviews or more. I want to see what you guys think. Thank you all.**


End file.
